


Picture Perfect

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Some Fluff, dakota forgot something but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: It's a good day for their anniversary, too bad dakota forgot it. it's fine tho.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> just another short little drabble from tumblr

Of course Dakota would forget, Cavendish should have known that by now. But still, there was a part of him that hoped that Dakota would remember something as important as their anniversary. But, Cavendish supposed, sometimes it was hard to keep up with dates as professional time travelers. 

He looked over at Dakota, who was currently laying down next to him in the park typing away at his phone. His tongue sticking out as he went. He looked up and smiled wide at meeting Cavendish’s gaze. And oh, of course Cavendish could forgive him. He was Dakota, what was he gonna do? 

Cavendish smiled back, leaning over the empty space between them to kiss him and Dakota felt like he could melt. When they pulled apart Dakota spoke.

  
“You know, I can’t believe you, sometimes.” He said, his words light as Cavendish looked at him in puzzlement.

“What do you mean?” Cavendish asked, knowing better than anyone that the way Vinnie went about conversations could make anyone confused. The poor man was already three sentences ahead in his mind by the time his mouth caught up to him. 

“I just.” Vinnie started, his hand coming up to cup Cavendish’s face, “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He said, a blush spreading across his face, “And I know I’m not the easiest person to love, but you make it worth it. You make it easier for me to love me, too.” He glanced off to the side, another blush spreading across his face and Cavendish wanted to kiss him again but held back. 

“There’s a lot of you that is hard to put up with, Vinnie.” Cavendish replied. 

Vinnie gasped in mock heart, his hand flying up to clutch his chest, “How dare.” He spoke, trying to sound serious but giggling nonetheless. 

“But loving you is the easiest thing I do.” He finished and Dakota smiled.

“You are a helpless romantic, you know that right?” Vinnie spoke, adjusting his position so he could snuggle next to Cavendish.

“So I’ve been told.” Cavendish replied, leaning his head on top of Vinnie’s, his hair tickling his nose, but he persevered. An itchy nose was worth it. 

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peaceful, picture perfect day and soaking up as much sun as they still could. 

Vinnie was the one to speak first. “This is really nice.” He spoke, his voice above a whisper and Cavendish had to agree. It was really nice. And he also found that he didn’t quite care about something as trivial as an anniversary. Just being able to spend a quiet day with Dakota was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed it  
> comment/kudos give me will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
